


Dangan Ronpa, Despair Complex of Life and Death

by kikuhondacelste



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikuhondacelste/pseuds/kikuhondacelste
Summary: A new killing game has surfaced. However unlike it's normal place in Japan, it takes place in an international school in America. Ultimate despair has come to enact despair. This is the ultimate test of Hope vs. Despair, Life vs. Death, Comrade vs. Comrade, and most tragic of all Lover vs. Lover. Like all tragedies this only gets worse before it gets better. No one can help them now and the time is closing in on them.





	Dangan Ronpa, Despair Complex of Life and Death

Information as shown in a file read by an overzealous Monokuma.

Class XX07, Total amount of students: 16, teacher 1, likelihood of survival: 0%, Names of students are as shown. So far information only on half of the 16.  
________

Name: Elizabeth Walmando

Talent: Ultimate Make-Up Artist

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Nationality: English

Description: A wayward girl with brown hair and green eyes. She has a very outgoing personality and some would describe her as the life of the party. This attitude makes her the most loved in this class however is that all a facade, will this game make her show her true colors.

___________

Name: Paul Matron

Talent: Ultimate Actor

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Nationality: American

Description: A snobbish prep that has the notion the world revolves around him. With bleach blond hair, blue eyes, and a mouth full of white teeth he's been told yes all of his life. As he unwinds he will see some major epiphany along with an untimely grave.

________

Name: Claudine Einfield

Talent: Ultimate Seamstress

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Nationality: American

Description: A girl with cartoonishly pink hair, yellow eyes, and an equally cartoonish personality. A self proclaimed guru with a thin lair of self doubt, her own threads will be what harms her.

__________

Name: Mikhail Wilment

Talent: Ultimate Prosecutor

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Nationality: Russian American

Description: A brown haired young man with equally Brown eyes and a cold look in them. He's seen killers in action and knows how to move a court, this killing game could be right up his alley.

__________

Name: Stormi Alli

Talent: Ultimate Artist

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Nationality: American

Description: With light grey eyes, dirty blonde hair, and a scar on her eye. She's energetic, kind and a sweetheart to her class. But we all know how those so called sweethearts can be.

__________

Name: Grey Brown

Talent: Ultimate Pupetter

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Nationality: African American

Description: With dark brown hair and equally brown eyes he knows how to pull strings. Always open about feelings and always willing to be a troublemaker, his mischievous ways might give him something he doesn't want.

_________

Name: Lilia Lillik

Talent: Ultimate Masseuse

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Nationality: American

Description: A young woman with red eyes, black hair, and her most distinguishing feature being her above average breasts. She's a "friendly" woman with a very vulgar vocabulary.

_____________

Name: Gilbert ?????

Talent: Ultimate Mortician

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Nationality: German

Description: An introverted male with dirty blond hair and grey eyes. His demeanor is strange to most and as such he is generally avoided. He is a Mortician and as such works with dead bodies. As he creepily states to all who will listen, dead bodies are easier to get along with than living ones. This causes dred in all who meet him. Perhaps this 'game' is all up his ball park and he holds a secret as to why they are there.


End file.
